Dunt Huck
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Duck Hunt dog marks his presence in the mansion by ducking and hunting everyone alongside his trusty partner in the Duck Hunt duck! Will there ever be peace again? Yeah, right. Done as request by Yoshizilla-Fan.
1. Chapter 1

The Duck Hunt dog was enjoying his walk around the grassy outskirts of Donkey Kong Country's Jungle Japes, with the Super Smash Brothers Mansion itself pretty much in embarrassing shape, due to the many battles that have occurred at the Jungle Japes stage. The various melees, brawls, and kerfuffles had left quite the damage on the building, and it was up to the Smashers to fix it. Of course, with this being the Super Smash Bros, nothing would be fixed.  
>And the Duck Hunt dog would just continue to be on his way. With his best friend, the iconic purple and blue Duck Hunt duck itself, riding on his back.<p>

"Arf!" Stated the Duck Hunt dog as he was sniffing about in Cranky Kong's cabin.

"Shoo! Get out, you ijit!" Cranky Kong stated as he was trying to make potions again, glaring at the dog. "I'm trying to get back to my science, and I can't have any idiots like you around!"

The Duck Hunt dog growled as he barked a couple of times at Cranky, causing the old monkey to chuck a green potion at the Duck Hunt dog, turning him into the Cowardly Lion from the classic 1939 Wizard Of Oz movie as he gasped in horror, the Duck Hunt duck freaking out.

"Oh, this is horrible! I'm a lion, I'm a lion!" The Duck Hunt dog stated as he ran out of the cabin, rushing right into the water as he screamed, flailing his arms about as the various, blue colored and orange stripped crocodile like Klaptraps shook their head in disappointment, with the Duck Hunt duck following him.

Cranky scoffed as he rolled his eyes, going back to work on his potions as he noticed a motion sensor bomb was placed underneath his rocking chair. Upon sitting down in it, the entire cabin exploded into flames, causing the entire stage to catch on fire, as well. Luckily for him and the others, no one was fighting on the stage.

Silver The Hedgehog and the gray Robotic Operation Buddy were heading on their way back to the mansion after being given a tour of Donkey Kong Island by Funky Kong on his Funky Flights, with the two characters noticing the Duck Hunt dog, who still had the appearance of the Cowardly Lion, calling out for help in the rapid water, with the Duck Hunt duck squawking as he was flapping around his best friend. Silver and R.O.B. looked at each other as they both murmured.

"Should we do anything?' Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

R.O.B. sighed as he lowered his mechanical arms, turning to the hedgehog. "Yes. You should use your psychic powers to bring him over here." The robot suggested.

Nodding in agreement to R.O.B.'s statement, Silver used is green psychic powers to grab the Duck Hunt dog and Duck Hunt duck, only for him and R.O.B. to be knocked into the river by the Landmasters, which all had a mind of their own due to Crazy Hand messing around with them, with the jungle being trampled as a result. Silver and R.O.B. both submerged from the rapid waters as they screamed for help alongside the Duck Hunt dog, with all of them approaching a waterfall and falling all the way down.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was done as a birthday request for Yoshizilla-Fan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, SNES Mute City. How on earth did the Super Smash Brothers Mansion managed to fit on the floating yellow stage that was used as the area's Final Destination? Because both Master Hand and Crazy Hand have magic. But that's now what our story is focused on. It's focused on the Duck Hunt dog and his best friend, the Duck Hunt duck, as they were snooping around the living room, to spy some of the Smashers sitting at the red couch, amongst the other vibrant colored couches.

Pit's stomach grumbled as he rubbed his moaning belly. "Golly, am I really feeling hungry."

"Stop stealing my catchphrase!" Shulk exclaimed in annoyance as he was trying to get some of the loose Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, failing miserably.

Silver The Hedgehog nodded in agreement with the white winged angel boy as he felt his stomach grumble too, albeit not as loud as Pit's. "Same. Let's go for something lite tonight."

"How about I ask Shadow to make you two some soup?" R.O.B. suggested as he moved his mechanical arms up.

Pit and Silver glanced at each other, both of them shaking their heads.

"No thanks. I rather have something of a bit more substance." Silver remarked as he rubbed his chin.

Pit nodded in agreement as he had both of his hands on his grumbling tummy. "Yeah. Something like a burger. Or even better, a steak. Now that would settle well with me!"

"...I'm sure Shadow can find a way to make that." R.O.B. admitted, but was smacked in the back of the head by Shadow The Hedgehog, who simply growled.

"Fat chance! There's no way I'm making anything for these lazy fools!" Shadow barked as he glared at Pit and Silver. "Why don't you make some sandwiches or something?"

Pit was going to tell Shadow off when he was given a wedgie, screaming in pain. Shadow, Silver, and R.O.B. squinted as they saw that it was the Duck Hunt dog giving Pit the wedgie, with him laughing as the Duck Hunt duck joined him in laughter. Silver wasn't sure to make of this as he then got blasted into the air by the Duck Hunt Duo's up smash, causing him to land flat on the floor face first as he groaned in pain. This prompted Shadow to pull out his gun and fire at the Duck Hunt duo, with the Duck Hunt dog pulling out a Super Scope, both of them firing at each other as R.O.B. hid underneath the couch, not wanting to get caught in the shooting range. The Duck Hunt dog then kicked an explosive can into the air, pulling out a small ray gun and blasting a laser at it, causing it to explode on Shadow, which sent him crashing into the ceiling, his head stuck as he groaned in pain, seeing that he was in the upstairs utensil closet. Duck Hunt dog laughed as he and the Duck Hunt duck strolled into Dr. Mario's lab in the basement to cause more trouble, with the Robotic Operation Buddy unsure of what to do with the wounded Silver and Pit, with the angel boy crying as he was trying to get his Lady Palutena based underwear back to normal, his butt in great pain.

"Wonder what toys the doc is playing around with this time..." The Duck Hunt dog stated to his duck friend as they both chuckled to themselves, the dog skipping down the stairs.


End file.
